


In Which Inigo Gets Eaten Out

by cultsimulator



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultsimulator/pseuds/cultsimulator
Summary: “Are you sure you’re alright?”He looks up at me from between my legs with a hint of concern in his eyes. He knows I’m nervous. I’m always nervous though.





	In Which Inigo Gets Eaten Out

**Author's Note:**

> really this is just self indulgent smut for inigos birthday. ive been meaning to write this for quite a while and i couldnt think of a better time.
> 
> not beta read, all mistakes are my own.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

He looks up at me from between my legs with a hint of concern in his eyes. He knows I’m nervous. I’m always nervous though. I give a little nod. I’m afraid my voice will betray me. He rests a hand on my hip as he presses a kiss to my inner thigh. He rubs soothing circles into my hip as he starts to mouth at my slit, giving me time to get used to the feeling.

It’s… a weird feeling. Warm and wet, but not at all unpleasant. I’m already so aroused from all his attention being on me, so it isn’t taking much for my body to react. My breath catches in my throat as he slips his tongue inside me. He keeps rubbing his hand against my hip to show me he’s focused on my reactions and he’ll stop if I need him to.

I thread my fingers through his blonde curls and tug just a little, though I really don’t mean to. He hums against me and the vibration travels up my body where it pulls a moan from my throat. My reaction spurs him on and he begins to dip his tongue deeper inside me, stopping occasionally to suck gently at my clit. I try to muffle myself behind my free hand but it just isn’t working.

I’m not sure I’ll ever get any less shy, no matter how many times my body is laid bare for him. I’m really just not used to the attention, especially not from a prince. I’ll never understand why he’s so determined to please me like this. I can feel my heart pounding in my head and I know I must be flushed down to my chest by now. I’m an absolute mess, but he doesn’t seem to mind one bit. His only focus is giving me what I need.

I cross my legs behind his shoulders in an attempt to pull him impossibly closer. He takes the signal and begins to push me further. He sucks harder against me and slips his tongue as deep as it will go. I’m trying so hard to keep myself quiet but I might as well not be trying at all. At the back of my mind, I can’t help but be thankful for the castle’s thick stone walls. I can feel the heat pooling at the base of my spine and I know I can’t last much longer.

He gives a particularly hard suck to my clit and I feel myself snap. I cling to his head as my orgasm washes over me. He stimulates me through it, but progressively slows down to be sure it doesn’t become too much for me. He makes sure I’m not overwhelmed, caring for me every second.

As my muscles relax, he pulls away from me, peppering gentle kisses to my thighs and stomach while I come down from my high. As my breathing returns to normal, he untangles himself from my legs and moves up the bed to join me. He pulls me into the warmth of his chest before covering us both in blankets.

“I love you.” I mumble it into his chest and I’m almost afraid he doesn’t hear me. I open my mouth to say it again, but he presses a kiss to the crown of my head before I can find my voice.

“I love you too.”


End file.
